Pull the Tail on the Pony
by CloudMistDragon555
Summary: A human boy is roaming Ponyville town square pulling the tails of other ponies! How he got to Equestria, only Twilight knows. And only she and her friends can put a stop to this madness...


**Place: Canterlot Castle, Equestria Time: 7:23 AM**

It was a normal, peaceful day in Equestria. Princess Celestia, the majestic and fair ruler of Equestria and the bringer of daylight, had just finished raising the sun that morning from the outlook of her castle, like always. She had since then retired to her bedroom, now merrily grooming herself. She always brushed her hair before going out to raise the sun, and then a second time after that for good measure. However, as Celestia groomed herself this morning, something started feeling mysteriously off to her...

 _...Why?_

She asked herself in her thoughts. Levitating a blue brush with her horn, she looked down at her multi-colored, luxurious tail.

 _I feel...a disturbance…something about...my tail…?_

Celestia pondered this strange, foreboding feeling concerning her tail, though it wouldn't be until later that morning…

 **Place: Canterlot Castle, Equestria Time: 11:08 AM**

"Your Highness!" a royal guard exclaimed while he galloped into Celestia's throne room.

"Yes?" Celestia, sitting upon her throne, answered.

"It pains me, but I must inform you of a dire situation occurring in Ponyville that demands immediate attention." the guard explained. "I witnessed something terrible happen there while I was patrolling the town for any suspicious activity."

"What might the problem be?" Celestia asked. "I will help in any way I can."

"...There is...a creature…"

"A creature?"

"Not just any creature...an unidentified creature that appears to be of adolescent age."

"So...what is this creature doing? Wreaking havoc?"

"Please excuse me Your Majesty, but "wreaking havoc" is a gross understatement of what this young creature is doing…"

"What could he be doing that's so bad? He's only a kid after all…"

"Pulling tails." the guard suddenly muttered.

"Hmm?" Celestia responded to her guard finally coming out with it.

"He's going around Ponyville town square...pulling the tail of every pony he sees for his own personal amusement." the guard said clearly.

In response to hearing this shocking news, Celestia shot the guard a blank stare. She then used her right hoof to slowly push a red button on the right side of her throne…

…

It was an emergency button that sounded an alarm across Equestria to call for her best men...mares.

 **Place: Canterlot Castle, Equestria Time: 11:52 AM**

Princess Celestia's best mares, the Mane 6, had arrived at her castle, and were standing in a single-file line in her throne room. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Spike were all there after having come as quickly as they could. They all bowed to Celestia as she, starting from Applejack and making her way down to Spike, began slowly trotting in front of them in a military-esque fashion as she spoke to them.

"I'm very glad to see that all of you heard and answered my call." Celestia greeted them, referring to the emergency button she had pressed, and continued trotting.

"As you may already know, Ponyville is in great jeopardy, and I need the help of all six-"

Celestia stopped trotting when she arrived in front of Spike, and looked over at him with a confounded look on her face. Spike, in response, grinned and waved his right claw.

"Um...yup!" he said sheepishly. "All six!"

Celestia's confounded stare towards Spike wasn't moved.

"Is there...something stuck to my face?" Spike asked. "Sorry, I did have some Chewy Ruby cereal this morning, and that stuff always sticks to my mouth. Ha ha…"

Celestia look of confusion still didn't fade. She soon turned to the others, all having nervous looks on their faces.

"...Where's Twilight Sparkle?" she asked them.

"Well, heh heh…" Rainbow Dash said with a nervous laugh.

"It's...kind of a long story." Applejack said with a sheepish smile. "But to make it short…"

"Twilight insisted on staying in Ponyville to take care of that horrid creature after we heard your distress call." Rarity explained.

"We asked her why she was so intent in dealing with something so dangerous on her own," Fluttershy chimed in, "but all she said back to us was… "I caused this catastrophe, and only I should bear the burden of ending it.""

"And all I said back to that was… "Are you _pull_ ing our legs?"" Pinkie Pie said as the sound of a drumroll could be heard in the background.

Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike all groaned.

"Wow," said a bemused Rainbow, "you actually managed to make it sound even unfunnier than the first time."

"Pinkie, other ponies' tails being pulled ain't a laughing matter!" Applejack exclaimed.

"I must concur with Applejack here for a change," said Rarity, "such jokes are highly insensitive to all the victims. How do you think Fluttershy feels having to hear you make comedy out of her pain?"

"When he pulled my tail…" Fluttershy said as she shivered, recounting what the creature did to her. "He caressed it for some time before letting it go...and then he smirked at me and said… "Nice tail extensions." *sniff* *sob*"

"Sheesh, I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Pinkie responded in defense. "What do you think I'm trying to _pull_ here?"

The drumroll could be heard in the background again as Fluttershy sobbed louder.

"And they said my comic relief was bad…" Spike remarked as he pinched his nose in bemusement.

"Alright, enough." Celestia intervened. "All I care about right now is everypony's safety. Do you know if Twilight Sparkle was successful in apprehending the creature?"

"Actually, yeah." Applejack replied.

"Really?" Celestia said.

"Yes," chimed in Rarity, "before we left, we helped Twilight capture him and take him into custody."

"How I may ask?" Celestia asked, confused over Rarity's nonchalant tone.

"To give you the abridged version," answered Rainbow, "we just surrounded him and after Twilight whispered something in his ear, he agreed to stop. Then we heard that distress call you sent out, and here we all are."

"That poor guard…" Celestia thought. "Running all the way over here for nothing…"

Celestia was still puzzled, however.

"The way you explained the situation with Twilight to me…" she said. "I thought you meant she insisted on stopping the creature by herself."

"No," replied Applejack, "we meant she insisted on taking the creature into custody back at her castle by herself. Twilight's got guts wanting to handle a task like that on her own."

"So...is that it?" Celestia asked. "You've succeeded in detaining the threat, and...that's all?"

"Yup!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Show's over!"

The traditional Merrie Melodies end credits music began playing as the traditional Looney Tunes end title card came up saying, "That's all, folks!". However, the music soon stopped playing as Rainbow Dash started pushing the title card away saying…

"No, no, no! This can't all end on such a BORING note!"

"Rainbow's right," said Applejack, "there's gotta be some conflict here we've left unresolved. But what could it be?"

"Um...maybe it has something to do with Twilight…" Fluttershy muttered.

"Twilight must want to pull that creature's ponytail!" Pinkie abruptly shouted. "She's out to take revenge for Fluttershy!"

Everyone in the room looked at Pinkie weirdly.

"...I think that's her way of telling us that we should go check on Twilight right about now to make sure she's okay." Spike assumed. "She is alone with that creature and all."

 **Place: Princess Twilight Sparkle's Castle, Equestria Time: Right About Now**

Princess Celestia, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Spike entered the meeting room of Twilight Sparkle's castle.

"Twilight?" they said as they entered and looked around, but saw nopony. "Twilight? Where is she?"

"Ooohh...OOOHH!"

Everyone heard Twilight moaning and groaning from her bedroom.

"Woah…" Rainbow Dash said in surprise, everyone in the group sharing her astonishment. "I think we just got our answer."

They all proceeded to trot to Twilight's bedroom. Making it to the locked bedroom door, Rainbow peered into a keyhole below the knob.

"Holy cow…" she remarked.

"Rainbow!" Rarity exclaimed in bemusement. "How rude!"

"Hey," replied Rainbow, "don't berate me! Twilight's the one who has a tail-pulling fix!"

"What?!" Rarity cried as she pushed Rainbow aside. "Let me see!"

Looking through the keyhole herself, Rarity was aghast to see Twilight Sparkle lying on her bed, enjoying herself as a male unicorn with a yellow coat and a black mane ending with a ponytail, was tugging her tail with magic.

Rarity gasped before loudly bellowing…

"TWILIGHT! WHAT IN PRINCESS CELESTIA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Hey!" Celestia said. "No need to scream, I'm right here."

Celestia bent over and using a magic spell, unlocked the bedroom door as a beam of magic emanating from her horn entered the keyhole and undid the lock. Turning the knob with her magic, Celestia opened the door all the way for the group to see Twilight and the male unicorn sitting on the bed with looks of fear and shame on their faces. They had ceased what they were doing upon hearing Rarity's shriek, and were now very worried knowing that they had been caught right in the act.

"Before you all start yelling," said the stallion, "let me explain."

He then pointed to Twilight.

"She did it."

Princess Celestia and Twilight's friends looked upon them with unconvinced frowns.

"...Okay, she did _most_ of it." the stallion said.

"No…" a crestfallen Twilight intervened. "I did _all_ of it. I'm entirely to blame. This stallion...he's the one who was pulling everypony's tails. I brought him to Equestria by mistake...and when I brought him back here, I turned him into a pony."

"W-wait," said a confused Rainbow Dash, "I-I'm still not following this. How _exactly_ did you bring that kid to Equestria? And why would you turn him into a pony?"

"And the biggest question of all," said Applejack, "why was he pulling your tail?"

"It all started last night…" Twilight began to explain as a flashback started, showing her in her study room. "I was working on a new spell late at night that I could use to teleport any pony from any spot in Equestria to my castle. Still in its prototype phase, this spell required me to visualize the pony I wanted to teleport's tail in my head, and then tug them by the tail through a magic portal. However, when I tried it out, I learned the hard way that this spell didn't just work on ponies…"

"OOWWW!" the yell of a male, seventeen-year-old human being with black hair ending with a ponytail and dressed in a yellow shirt and black pants could be heard.

"It could affect other creatures as well...and I pulled one in that had never even been discovered in Equestria before!" Twilight exclaimed as she narrated the flashback. "I would have sent him back to where he belonged right away...but this new spell could only bring others to me, not send them back! And I didn't even know where he came from! This creature in question...I had mistakenly grabbed him by his hair, which he had fashioned the back of into what looked like a pony's tail, when I pulled him into our world. And he was not happy about that…"

The flashback ended.

"So...that's why he pulled a bunch of other ponies' tails?" Rarity asked. "Some vain attempt at revenge?"

"Eh... _that_ was more just for the fun of it." the stallion, now revealed to be the human (referred to as "creature" by the ponies) who was pulling ponies' tails in Ponyville town square. "But boy, when that purple unicorn first pulled me in here, I was ticked. I made sure to pull her tail at least two or three times to get my money's worth. Crazy thing that happened though was…"

"I realized that I actually _enjoyed_ having my tail pulled." Twilight explained with a tone of shame in her words. "I even fantasized about how great it would feel if he pulled my tail while he was a pony...so after we captured him, I promised him that if he let me make him a pony, he would get to pull my tail all night long if he so wished. Of course, I meant to change him back as soon as we were done. Getting him home on the other hoof, I still don't know. I'm really sorry. I made a mistake, I never intended for things to get this messed up..."

Twilight's once unconvinced friends and former teacher now showed the two looks of pity and understanding.

"We understand, Twilight." Celestia said compassionately. "We all make mistakes. And so long as you are willing to admit your mistakes, I am willing to help you fix them. I will try to find a way to get the boy sent back home. You both have been through enough."

Celestia came over to Twilight and the boy and hugged them both under her right wing. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Spike all smiled affectionately at the sight.

"I guess it just goes to show you…" Pinkie said.

"Show us what?" the others replied.

"That so long as we're willing to listen to each other and work together...we can _pull_ anything off!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Aawww…" the others went upon hearing Pinkie's heartwarming message.

However, they soon realized that within the heartwarming message, was another bad pun on the situation…

"D'AAWW!" they all groaned.

The End.


End file.
